Five Nights at Nutty's
A science experiment turns Giggles into Nutty Plot One day, Giggles was out frolicking in the flowers when suddenly Nutty showed up and asked her if she had any candy. She replied no and and Nutty ran off crying. Giggles rolled her eyes but as she stood there, a green beam from one of Sniffles's new inventions called the Morphatron 2000 hit her. Giggles had turned into Nutty! She didn't notice what had happened at first until she turned around and noticed she had a big bushy tail. She looked at her hands and they were green. She then began feel sticky, pulled out a mirror and noticed she had candy all over her. "Oh crap! I'M NUTTY!" she screamed. Giggles then had a hilarious idea:Nutty told her a few weeks ago that he's going on vacation to Hawaii the next day. Her plan was that she could go into Nutty's house, eat all his candy, and replace everything she had eaten with spicy Hot Tamales, the disgusting jellybean flavors from Harry Potter, and yucky circus peanuts. Giggles laughed evilly and shouted, "I HAVE THE POWER!". Lumpy's voice could be from a distance heard yelling, "Could you not have the power at 8 A.M. in the morning. People are trying to sleep!". Giggles (as Nutty) spent the entire night giggling and coming up with her crazy prank. She couldn't even sleep because of how excited she was. In fact, she spent the entire night watching episodes of her favorite prank show, Punky got Punked, which is a crossover series where other characters play pranks on Punky Brewster. The next morning, Giggles snuck over to Nutty's house and hid behind the bushes waiting for him to drive away for vacation. As soon as he packed his bags and left, Giggles began to chuckle quietly at the thought of what Nutty could possibly be storing in those huge suitcases. "It's probably a boatload of candy......or crystal meth," Giggles thought to herself and giggled quietly. As soon as she knew Nutty was gone, she went into Nutty's kitchen and ate everything she could find from gummy worms to Hershey's Kisses to non-candy sweets like cupcakes and McDonald's cherry pies. Giggles got a SERIOUS sugar high after eating all that candy. She became so hyper that she couldn't stop laughing and making jokes. She called up Petunia and said, "Have you ever seen the movie American Pie? Do you remember the scene where the guy has sex with the pie? Well, wouldn't it have been funny if it turned out that it was a McDonald's apple pie and it burnt his dick off," Giggles said. "Shut up Giggles. It's 9:00 in the morning and I'm trying to sleep," Petunia said and hung up the phone. Giggles then grabbed Nutty's guitar and sang "Wake Me Up When September Ends," in a screaming, half-shrieking voice. She was so loud that Lifty and Shifty overheard her from their house. They crept over and decided to rob Giggles. When Giggles looked at the window and saw them:she hatched an idea. She was going to stop these robbers Home Alone-style. She set up broken Christmas ornaments all over the floor, put a paint can on the wall, and other devious things. When Lifty and Shifty entered Nutty's kitchen, a paint can swung right into Lifty's face causing him to bleed. He almost got knocked out and told Shifty that he was dehydrated and needed a drink. Shifty found a cup laying on the counter that appeared to be a milkshake. Lifty took a drink of it and it ended up being horse radish, "Shakes? Why'd it have to be SHAKES!?" Lifty said when suddenly a tarantula bit Shifty on the foot and he landed on Lifty's head nearly crushing him with his whole body. "Some dude's balls, why did it have to be some dude's balls," Shifty jokingly replied and they both got up and saw the room covered in broken glass, mouse traps, and real live centipedes. As soon as they saw that, they both rushed out of Nutty's house and decided to rob a different house. Giggles came out of the room laughing her head off and cleaned up the mess. It took her over 5 hours to clean everything but then she found something amazing:Nutty's secret stash of EVEN MORE candy. Giggles sat on the couch eating candy for days, forgetting about her devious prank idea, not realizing how much time had passed. One day as she was cramming her face full of candy, Nutty's car pulled up into the driveway. "Oh no!" Giggles thought. But then things, got even worse she began turning back to her normal self. She tried to run off but she didn't realize how big her belly had gotten. Giggles had gotten so morbidly obese that she could barely run. The further Nutty got to the door, the more normal she became. Nutty then opened the door to see a morbidly obese Giggles laying on the ground with a chocolate smudge on her face. Nutty kicked Giggles's now ginormous butt out of the house. A very round Giggles rolled home and as soon as she got home, she realized something. "Oh no! I forgot to get rid of the poisonous snake I let in to stop those robbers,". The episode ends with Nutty walking up to his bed to find a poisonous snake curled up in it. The snake bites him and blood gushes everywhere as he screams in pain. The snake then looks at the camera and says, "It's showtime!". Allusions Giggles yelling "I HAVE THE POWER!" is a reference to He-Man's catchphrase. The snakes uses the catchphrase of Solid Snake from Metal Gear Solid. Lifty and Shifty's conversation about shakes and "some dude's balls" is an Indiana Jones parody. The scene where Giggles sets up traps is a spoof of the iconic scene from Home Alone. Nutty has a poster of Lammy that reads "Britney Shears" in his room which is a gag poking some gentle fun at pop star, Brittanny Spears. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Episodes Not Covered in the Seasons